Make Up Your Mind
by AvanYourLikeARainbow
Summary: [formaly was named bipolar baby] Beck Oliver was born Bipolar and has a tough time dealing with it so robbie helps him out with his problem But Will It Lead To Love? *rated M for sex,drinking,and masterbating*[BASED OFF SONG BIPOLAR BABY]
1. Bipolar

**hey guys starting a new story even though its been a long time since my bori stories am writing a reck story now so please go easy on me kinda still new to this so on to the story(sorry if its short)**

_Chapter 1-Bipolar_

Beck POV

"I Saw You Kiss Her!"Jade Said Angerly,"Jade It was a stage kiss it did not mean anything" I said trying to touch her but she backed away."then why were you smiling after the kiss?"Jade Said, "well...I..."I Started to tear up."Are You Gonna Cry?" Jade said Staring at me."...I...I'm...Bipolar.."I said,I should had never said that."wait your bipolar?"Jade said then started laughing my tears spilled out of me,"stop laughing i..cant..help it its like mood swings!"I said as jade stoped laughing and said "well sorry i didnt know i just think its Funny""well its not Jade am getting sick of you we are over!"I said angerly as i walk away.

Robbie POV

"man why you put so much cologne you'll never get a girlfriend"rex said as I sighed.."rex i gotta tell you something...am gay...""dude thats a disappointment""Thats it you are going to my Locker"I said as i shoved him in and locked.*the bell rings*"gotta get to class"I walked down the hall then i heard someone crying from the jantor's closet,i opened the door to see a good friend of mine,Beck Oliver,beck crying? that could not happen,so why is he then?"hey beck are you okey?"beck turned around and quickly wiped his tears"i wasnt crying!"beck lied "beck i saw you crying""alright i was, but i need to tell you something but you cant tell anyone expect jade cause she already knows" "i swear" i said as i sit next to him "i'm...bipolar" My eyes grew wide beck bipolar? "well um i gotta say somthing to say too" "what is it?" beck said "promise you wont tell" "i promise robbie" "okey...i'm gay" beck's eyes grew wide, i looked down then beck picked my head up i blushed by his beautiful face. "robbie its okey my life sucks being born bipolar"

Beck POV

my eyes teared up agian cause its true being bipolar sucks. "beck your life does'nt suck" "yeah it does" I started crying "beck..my life sucks balls more than yours" i could not help but laugh "see its better when i see you laugh" "yeah thanks rob" i said as i kiss him on the cheek,robbie blushed "sorry i did not mean to do that" i said as me and robbie standed up " its ok...well we better get to class" "yeah" I said as we went to class.

**well thats the frist chapter i hope you enjoyed it btw am sick and yet i typed this out**

**NEXT: CHAPTER 2-It Makes Me Love You**

**REVIEW!**


	2. It Makes Me Love You

**ok time for next chapter enjoy and again sorry if its short im still kind of new**

Chapter 2-It Makes Me Love You

Robbie POV i Sit there looking at beck who is playing around with a boucey ball,watching the ball go up and down;i am really bored wait for Sikowitz to call us for the audtion,me and beck are audtioning in this play about a girl who has a secert crush on the boy she likes and her two ex's are gay. i want to get the lead role cause if me and beck be come those ex's we would have to kiss?! and i dont mind at all but i think beck doesnt like me even if he is bipolar;so i looked at beck agian running a hand to his hair and man he looked so cute then i heard sikowitz call me to the stage i snaped out of it then rushed to the stage when i do i hear beck say "good luck" to me as i hit the stage.

Beck POV after a few mins. which seemed like hours i hear foot steps coming this way when the person apeared it was robbie but he sad,he sat down without looking up to me then i said"Something worng?" then he looked up and said"umm no nothing is worng he said that he'll see if i get a part other than that he said i was good" i shift closer to him "well thats good news maybe you'll get a part""yeah maybe"he said as he stand up and walked away then i stoped him "robbie stop saying that you shouldnt think that you wont make it" i said then i notice i was so close to him my heart beated fast and i never felt this way before even to Jade,i felt myself get closer and to him he closed his eyes and so did i, our lips where about to touch until sikowitz called me out to the stage."um..im sorry"i said as i backed away and went on stage.

Robbie POV

the results were in i went to the casting list then somebashed into me,it was beck.

"oh Sorry rob"  
"its OK" he got up then helped me up

"so you are you playing?"  
"well i was about to until you banged into me"  
"am so sorry" next next thing i knew he started to cry

"hey hey beck dont cry i know you didnt mean it" i said as i wiped his tears then we looked at the list 'oh no' i thought

"wait isnt david and John the ex's?" beck said

"yeah..."I gluped

"so that means we have to kiss?..."beck said as i saw him blush I just Noded -

Beck Pov

I cant belive it am gonna kiss robbie? my heart could not stop beating fast;i am in my RV thinking about the play,Robbie,The kiss i just couldnt think this would happen, i thought what the kiss would be like then i notice my hand in my pants pawing myself i just couldnt stopw hen i started i continued then moaned later i cumed allover in my pants,i got up and changed.

**well thats the end of the chapter yeah...i went crazy on how this turned out R-E-V-I-E-W**


	3. Cupcakes

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

Chapter 3-Cupcakes

Robbie POV.

i lay there its late almost midnight and there is no way i could go back to sleep when am still thinking Beck, The Play, EVERYTHING! Just then the Phone rang making me lose my train of thought 'who would be calling at this time?' when i picked it up and anwered i noticed right away it was beck but he sounded scared...

PHONE CONVIO.  
B-"robbie you up?!"  
R-"yeah...why you called?"  
B-"i need you to come over to my rv"  
R-"Why?"  
B-"cause i cant sleep and i kinda watched a movie"  
R-"what kind of movie?"  
B-"a scary one..."  
R-"beck why would you watch it?"  
B-"cause Jade dared me"  
R-"ugh...whats it called?"  
B-"what?"  
R- "the Movie whats it called?"  
B-"cupcakes"  
R-"that doent even sound scary"  
B-"Trust me dont let the name fool you"  
R-"*sighs* beck..."  
B-"PLEASE ROBBIE!"  
R-"...okey"  
B-"thanks rob...GET HERE SOON!"  
R-"alright caim down"  
B-"HURRY!"(hangs up)

I quickly got up but i didnt get dressed instead i got the keys and went straight to my car in my pjs when i arived at the RV i noticed the lights were on 'of course' i said to myself as i knocked on the door "who's there?" "its me robbie" i said as he told me it was open so i entered when i did i saw beck cuddied up with a pillow and he was wearing those pjs that me and the gang wore to that parade in a cupcake he looked cute but it is kinda babyish

"beck..why?"  
"why what?"  
"why do you still have those pjs?"  
"cause there soft"  
"beck beck beck when will you learn"  
"*sighs* sorry its just..."  
"just forget about it beck"  
"ok...thanks for not saying no"  
"its fine your My best friend i wound't let you down"

I smiled.

He smiled.

* * *

the sun was burning my eyes, i started to groan at the pain and when i opened my eyes i looked at my side and saw beck cuddled up on me he just looked so cute like one time when my little sister was afriad of the dark she would sleep with me.

**ok frist bad ending to the chapter but still not DONE with the whole thing and am guessing its bad writing to you well i am not a really good writer like the other but its somthing right? ok well...BYE!**


End file.
